


Waking

by etherian



Series: The Dark Ones [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she laughs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

In the darkness  
In a world where silence rules  
She wakens

Elena savours the stretch

An act of love itself  
Her limbs caressing the air  
Then her hands  
Revelling  
In the touch of her own  
Self

Beside her is love

Her monster  
That creature of fang  
The desirer of her life  
Her blood  
Her warmth

Without turning in the silk

Cheval raises one alabaster arm  
He catches her hand  
Pulling her close

Elena laughs

Her mirth a seductive  
Resistance

Cheval is not charmed

Yet, he is  
And with a force greater than hers  
He jerks her like a marionette  
To his side

"Kiss me,"

Is his demand  
His command

Elena can only

Comply


End file.
